


Pick The Fic 2

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, vote please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past I did a thing called “Pick The Fic” where I asked people to vote on my next fic to upload. Due to how well it did last time, I’ve decided to do it again!</p>
<p>I’m going to be uploading a new phanfic on Wednesday the 29th (around 6ish Eastern Time) and it’s up to you which one gets uploaded!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick The Fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please Vote for as many as you like! If you have any suggestions on fics I should write let me know!

In the past I did a thing called “Pick The Fic” where I asked people to vote on my next fic to upload. Due to how well it did last time, I’ve decided to do it again!

I’m going to be uploading a new phanfic on Wednesday the 29th (around 6ish Eastern Time) and it’s up to you which one gets uploaded! Here are you choices:

  * That’s Why I Love You



> Word Count: 3,406 (Wow im so sorry)
> 
> Type: Angst, Fluff (99.999% fluff)
> 
> Description: Dan shouldn’t have made fun of the sticky notes Phil had bought, but hey, he doesn’t really mind them now.

  * We’re Fading



> Word count: 2, 119
> 
> Type: Angst, Fluff (very little but if you squint)
> 
> Warnings: (Spoilers obviously) Hospitals, Comas, Panic Attacks
> 
> Description: “’ _I want to tell I still love you. I still think about you every day, I still think about every day.’ He whispers through his tears. The hospital was alive around him, but it all was silent, like he muted the world, closed off from reality. He heard nurses and phones and lifts dinging around him. He breathed in and held it for a bit, calming him slightly.”_

  * Doing the Dishes



> Word Count: 932
> 
> Type: THE MOTHER OF ALL DOMESTIC FLUFF (kinda)
> 
> Description: Dan hates doing the dishes, but this time might just be an exception.

  * For Everything



> Words: 1021
> 
> Type: Fluff, Established relationship, cuddles
> 
> Summary: Phil thinks about how crazy his reality is while watching a storm and couch cuddles might result.

  * Normality



> Words: 1915
> 
> Type: Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, cuddles.
> 
> Summary: After long months of touring, Dan and Phil arrive home. And though all Dan wanted was to sleep in his own bed, he couldn’t fall asleep after sleeping in Phil’s arms for months. So Dan decides he’ll go sleep with Phil then.

_**How To Vote:** _ All you have to do is either a) comment on this with your vote or b) send me [an ask](http://www.dilisinlove.tumblr.com/ask) with the fic title in it.

Happy voting!

-[dilisinlove](dilisinlove.tumblr.com) (Erin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully voting!


End file.
